This is Accident!
by zhaErza
Summary: Prekuel I love you, Mr. Arrogant! / Sakura adalah gadis yang dibesarkan di sekolah asrama khusus perempuan, masuk universitas dan harus mengikuti orientasi universitas. / Gaara tersandung batu dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, dirinya terjatuh dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu pada diri Sakura. / HUAAAA ... MESUMM ... HIKSS ... / Don't Like? Don't Read!


**This is Accident!**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik **Kishimoto Masashi, saya **hanya **minjam **charanya

_Pair_:** Rei Gaara – Haruno Sakura**

* * *

**_Warning:_** Silahkan baca "I love you, Mr. Arroggant!" jika penasaran kisah percintaan GS,

**OOC**,** EyD?, _Typo_, RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

Prekuel I love you, Mr. Arrogant! / Sakura adalah gadis yang dibesarkan di sekolah asrama khusus perempuan, masuk universitas dan harus mengikuti orientasi universitas. / Gaara tersandung batu dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, dirinya terjatuh dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu pada diri Sakura. / HUAAAA ... MESUMM ... HIKSS ...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Selamat membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Sakura memakai kaos merah dan celana olah raga biru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mengikuti masa orientasi di universitasnya, maka dirinya tidak boleh terlambat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 dan berarti waktunya hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi untuk tiba di universitasnya.

Matanya melirik dengan gelisah ke arah jalanan yang sudah macet. Ia terus saja mengeluh dan menatap seseorang yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya.

"_Oneeeee_ ... bagaimana iniiii? Aku bisa terlambat!" Sakura mencubit pipinya gusar. Berharap ini adalah mimpi.

"AUUU ..."

Sakura mengusap-usap pipinya yang kemerahan karena cubitannya yang kuat, tidak disangkannya kalau tenaga yang tersalurkan itu membuat pipinya berdenyut sakit. Sementara Karin mendengus jengah dan memutar mata rubinya.

"Dasar bodoh." Hardik Karin yang masih setia menatap jalan di balik kursi kemudinya.

Karena kemacetan yang terjadi di jalan raya menuju kampusnya. Maka, Sakura sekarang terlambat sepuluh menit.

Ia berlari-lari seperti banci yang dikejar _satpol pepe_. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika menuju ke halaman fakultas. Demi rambut nenek sihir Kakaknya, sekarang ia sedang berhadapan oleh salah satu senior yang menegurnya karena terlambat.

"_Go-gomennasai, Senpai_." Sakura berucap masih dengan napas yang belum bisa diaturnya. _"Matiiiiii akuuuu ..."_ tangannya sudah keringat dingin karena berurusan dengan _senpai-_nya ini. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam dan mengeluarkan aura dingin yang membuatnya merinding. Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca dan ingin menangis.

Rusak sudah hari orientasi pertamanya karena ia terlambat. Sakura mencak-mencak dalam hati.

"Tatap mataku jika kau sedang berbicara, kau kira aku ini gentong hah?" Pria berambut kuning itu menatap tajam Sakura dan membuatnya semakin mati kutu. _"ONEEEEE ... to-tolong aku!"_

"I-iya, _Senpai._" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, sesosok lelaki yang sedang memperhatikan mereka mendengus geli karena melihat temannya yang memiliki rambut kuning itu sok galak layaknya anjing penjaga yang memergoki maling di rumah tuannya.

Naruto yang sedang memarahi Sakura langsung mendelik tidak suka saat tatapan matanya menangkap seringai dan tatapan mengejek dari temannya itu. "_Sialan si panda itu. Apa _acting-_ku kurang meyakinkan?"_ Naruto mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah mirip orang lagi kutuan akut. Bisa rusak _image-_nya sebagai senior galak kalau tiba-tiba ia ingin tertawa karena melihat gadis _pink_ ini masih tidak berkutik. Sungguh ini penyiksaan batin baginya, di mana ia harus menahan karakter aslinya yang periang, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung itu ditambah dengan selalu semangat yang berubah menjadi lelaki _jutek_, kejam dan suka mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan seperti sekarang.

Tapi, gadis ini harus tetap dihukum karena ia yang sudah tidak disiplin soal waktu.

Naruto kembali menatap temannya. _"Brengsek, dia masih menghinaku dengan tatapannya itu."_

Ting. Bagai bola lampu yang langsung menyala di atas kepalanya, Naruto pun mendapatkan ide.

"Kau, _Pinky_. Tunggulah di sini!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia takut dan patuh.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah sahabat merahnya itu, Rei Gaara. Setelah berhadapan di depan wajah _songong_ itu, ia pun berbicara.

"Kau gantikan aku menghukumnya, Gaara. Brangsek! _A__cting_ ini membuatku mual." Ucapnya frustasi dan mengacak rambut kuningnya. Gaara pun menerima usulan Naruto. Mengerai junior itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Heh, dasar _Baka_!" ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Naruto yang menggeram sebal.

"Aku akan menghajarnya dan membuat matanya lebih menghitam lagi ... GGGRRRR." Naruto pun mendecih dan berjalan ke arah kantin. Ia membutuhkan energi otak, _ramen_ instan cukup baik untuknya.

Gaara yang berjalan ke arah Sakura pun mulai menghentikan seringainya, ia membuat wajah itu menjadi datar dan tidak bersahabat. Sakura yang melihat ada senior lain yang berjalan ke arahnya pun menegakkan wajahnya, jarak lelaki itu sekitar lima meter darinya dan terus berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis merah muda itu kemudian meneguk liaurnya sendiri saat melihat tampang seniornya yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari senior kuning yang tadi. Ia merinding saat melihat mata lelaki itu yang kelopaknya penuh dengan kantung mata hitam, apa ia kurang tidur?

Gaara berjalan _cool_ di depan juniornya itu dan menatap datar wajah gadis _pink_ yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dan ketika lelaki itu lagi asik-asiknya tebar pesona GGS, alias Galak Ganteng _So hot,_ ia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya dan membuatnya seketika terhentak dan limbung ke arah depan dengan jarak satu meter dari Sakura.

Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak kaget, antara ingin tertawa dan terkejut karena melihat _pose_ aneh seniornya yang tengah tersandung batu dan limbung dengan gaya abnormal atau tersentak kaget ditambah kedua tangan yang terentang ke samping kanan dan kiri, seperti ingin mencari pegangan ke mana-mana. Tidak menyadari kalau _senpai-_nya itu jatuh ke arahnya. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan dan seperti diperlambat, Sakura hanya menutup matanya dan ikut terjatuh bersama senioranya karena ditubruk tubuh berat dan jangkung itu.

BRUKK ...

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga senior dan junior yang masih asik terduduk dan merangkak di tanah. Sakura jatuh dengan terduduk dan Gaara terjatuh dengan setengah merangkak dan hampir telungkup.

Sakit. Kedua orang itu mengerang dalam hati.

Sakura merasakan aneh, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh daerah pribadinya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan melongo melihat wajah seniornya yang masih mengerutkan alis di depan matanya. Seniornya bahkan masih belum kembali ke alam sadarnya dan masih terawang-awang di antah berantah.

Sakura kemudian merasakan hal itu lagi, sontak ia langsung mengarahkan matanya ke daerah yang sangat pribadi itu. Sakura tercengang. Sesuatu yang mirip jari tangan manusia tengah ada di dada kirinya, tangan itu kelihatan lebih besar dari tangannya. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya meyakinkan kalau yang tengah memegang dadanya itu bukanlah tangannya. Lantas, itu tangan siapa?

Tatapan matanya kembali menatap wajah senioranya yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya dan sedang menatapnya juga. Lalu, mata Sakura kembali menatap dadanya dan wajah _senpai-_nya. Berulang-ulang sampai hal itu ditangkap oleh pengelihatan Gaara dan lelaki itu pun menyadarinya. Bahwa, ia sedang memegang sesuatu yang begitu lem— Gaara tidak sanggup memikirkannya. Dan seketika lamunanya buyar karena gadis di depan wajahnya ini berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... HUAAAA ... MESUMMM ... Hikssss ... huaaaa ..."

Gara terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan dan tangisan gadis yang sekarang memukuli dirinya tanpa ampun. Ia hanya meringis karena pukulan itu membabi buta. Sontak hal ini menjadi keributan dan membuat orang-orang menatap mereka dan menjadikannya tontonan. Para senior lain pun berdatangan ke arah mereka yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Hei ... hei ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya ketika ia sampai di TKP.

"Huaaa ... dia ... dia memegang dadaku. Huaaa ... hikss ..." Sakura masih memukuli Gaara dan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"APA?" semua senior berteriak.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau melakukan pelecehan kepada junior perempuan." Semprot Naruto yang langsung murka dan menarik kerah baju Gaara.

Sementara Sakura sudah diamankan bersama senior perempuan lainnya. Temari memberikan jaket untuk Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku kecewa padamu, _Otoutou_!" Temari yang merupakan kakak Gaara kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hei, kalian. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Gaara berucap dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kerahnya, "Ini hanya salah paham! Ini hanya kecelakaan!" ucapnya lagi meyakinkan.

"Aku tadi terjatuh karena tersandung batu saat berjalan, lalu tanpa kuketahui, aku jatuh dengan mengarah ke arah gadis ini dan begitu lah setelahnya. Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh hal itu. Aku bersumpah ini adalah kecelakaan!" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto dan yang lainnya tentu saja tidak langsung percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Gaara. Kemudian, dengan lembut Temari menanyakan hal yang dijelaskan Gaara tadi kepada Sakura yang masih di dalam pelukan Temari.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kelihatan ingin menangis lagi karena mengingat hal itu.

Gaara kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, lalu ia berjongkok dan meminta maaf kepada gadis itu, lagipula ini memanglah salahnya karena berjalan tidak hati-hati.

"_Gomen_." Kata Gaara singkat.

Sakura masih diam kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berbicara pelan.

"Aku ... masih belum bisa memaafkanmu, lagipula ini memang kesalahanmu karena berjalan tidak hati-hati. Hikss ..."

Temari kembali mengusap-usap kepada Sakura, kemudian ia mengatakan kalau hal ini disudahi dulu dan Gaara bisa kembali meminta maaf kepada Sakura jika ia sudah tidak merasa takut lagi.

.

.

.

Selama masa orientasi, Gaara selalu menatap Sakura yang selalu menolak berinteraksi kepadanya. Ia hanya menghela napas gusar dan terus merasa bersalah.

Dan sampai sekarang tiba saatnya semester awal di mulai, ia mencoba mencari Sakura yang ternyata masuk jam delapan pagi sama sepertinya, kelas mereka di gedung yang berbeda. Ia mencari gadis itu dan ketika menemukannya, Sakura malah berlari dan kembali menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, tapi Sakura terus saja menghindarinya. Dengan nekat, Gaara yang sudah menemukan Sakura saat gadis itu ingin pulang, kemudian ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk menghentikannya agar tidak berlari.

Sakura tersentak kaget, dan ia cukup takut jika sudah berurusan dengan seniornya ini, kecelakaan lalu membuatnya trauma.

Sakura ingin lepas dari genggaman tangan lelaki itu, tetapi saat mencoba melepaskan diri, Gaara menatap matanya dengan sarat akan rasa bersalah dan memohon kepada gadis itu untuk sekali saja ikut dengannya. Ya, untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Gaara membawa Sakura ke arah halaman belakang kampus yang jarang dilewati para mahasiawa.

Kemudian, ia mendudukkan gadis itu di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di sana.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia kelihatan cemas saat ini. terlihat dari keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya dan tangannya yang sekarang meremas jari-jemarinya.

Gaara menyadari hal itu. kemudian, ia menatap Sakura sebelum berbicara.

"Sakura!"

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, lihat aku, kumohon!" Gaara berucap lembut dan membuat Sakura menatapnya walau dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi setelah tahu ternyata kau sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi dengan lelaki karena besar di sekolah asrama khusus perempuan." Sakura menatap tak percaya kepada seniornya itu. Dari mana lelaki itu tahu tentang dirinya? Ok, ini menjadi _horror_. Gadis manis itu hanya meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Jika kau ingin tahu aku dari mana mendapatkan informasi itu, maka itu adalah dari Kakakmu. Ia telah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku saat aku main ke rumah Naruto. Uzumaki Karin adalah sepupu jauh Naruto." Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura seperti terkejut kembali.

"_Onee-chan_, sepupu Naruto-_senpai_?" cicitnya.

"Hn, marga mereka sama, bukan. Dan lagi mereka juga baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan mereka juga baru tahu bahwa mereka bersaudara dari Kakek mereka."

"Ohh ..." Sakura kembali menunduk. Iya geram kepada kakaknya yang seenaknya menceritakan dirinya kepada lelaki asing. _"Akan kuhajar kau, _Nee-chan_." _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, aku minta maaf atas ketidak hati-hatianku saat itu dan mengakibatkan kita berdua terjatuh." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang berwarna hampir sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura masih diam, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar gumaman Sakura, syukurlah akhirnya gadis itu bisa memaafkannya.

"Hmm ... iya, _Senpai_. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ia pun tersenyum kepada seniornya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau lusa makan malam bersamaku?" Gaara kembali memasang tampang serius tapi dengan tatapan lembutnya. Serta senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh, _etto_ ... ba-baiklah, tapi apa tidak merepotkan _senpai?_"

"Tidak, dan lagi, panggil saja Gaara-_kun_!" entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki bermata panda itu, yang jelas hanya ia dan Tuhan lah yang mengetahuinya.

"Haa?" Sakura dibuat bingung seketika, tetapi Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah rupanwannya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak baik gadis pulang kesorean seperti ini." ucapnya yang membuat Sakura memerah malu.

Sepertinya lelaki itu terus mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Gadis yang menjadi incarannya.

Gaara menyeringai senang ketika Sakura mengangguk kaku.

_Mission, clear!_

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa kecelakaan kecil itu mengakibatkan kedekatan hubungan mereka. Gaara dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

* * *

**A/N:**

Huraiiiiii ... fic GS prekuel dari I love you, Mr. Arrogant!.

Ok, ini adalah fic GS keduaku.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. :)

Salam sayang dari istrinya Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


End file.
